User talk:GrimReaperEvo
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Grim Reaper Evo.png page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 15:39, October 9, 2011 Images While we appreciate your work, I undid your edit to the Wild Thing page as we already have a picture of Wild Thing 2 (their Series 6 entry). The rest of the pictures (Mousetrap with the blade, Knightmare etc) are fine. Just so you know, we do not need two pictures of Wild Thing 2, or indeed any robot. I understand you're new, so I'll point you to the Community Portal. I hope you stick around and make more edits and friends.--'' STORM II '' 19:29, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to bother you, but could you sign your talk page posts with four tildes (~~~~) so we know who said what and when. Thank you.--'' STORM II '' 20:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Grim Reaper Just out of curiosity, are you actually part of the Grim Reaper team or did you just choose the name because you like the robot? Christophee (talk) 12:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply and your kind words. I can take credit for starting the wiki, but it has been a huge team effort to come up with what we have now. Christophee (talk) 00:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, may I ask where0 you got the picture of the Stag from? Many thanks. :Erm... I'm not 100% sure, usually the images I've uploaded are my own pictures that I've taken myself but it might have just gotten mixed in with my images, like I said I'm not completely sure. I hope this answered your question, I'm sorry I couldn't clarify that for you. Thanks for asking though. GrimReaperEvo 15:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Images Thanks for the images you uploaded, but in future, if you want to upload a higher quality version of an existing image, could you please go to the old image and select the "upload new version of this image" option? That way we don't end up with duplicates and you don't even need to change the link on the robots' pages. Christophee (talk) 01:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, nice to see such a fan of Grimreaper. the old series 7 version shall be back in 2012, maybe not as hard as in the days of the wars but will be moving again and shall be improved upon till it lives up to the name again. BTW, im the owner of grimreaper and just saw you around :) cheers ^ Haha, thanks for the kind words, are you by any chance a member of Team Avenger? Great to hear you're working on Grimreaper, I'll look foward to seeing it in action again! Nice to meet you btw. GrimReaperEvo 23:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC)